


Bittersweet

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: "You know what? You're right. I guess I can never do anything wrong. Except perhaps, loving someone as insensitive as you."





	Bittersweet

Baekhyun cursed as he frantically pressed the back button on his phone screen. He groaned when his screen froze and he was faced with the [sight](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Do6MLnvU8AA6Spw.jpg) he had wanted to avoid in the first place. He knew he shouldn't have been snooping around Twitter tags, but he missed his boyfriend so much and the Chanyeol tag on the site really did have some quality content. Baekhyun groaned as he threw his phone onto his bed, rubbing his palms on his face and wanting nothing more than to vent out his frustrations. He wanted something... someone... anyone to talk to - especially now that the cause of his dilemma at the moment was the one person he supposedly could confide anything to.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth as he recalled their heated argument from earlier which resulted to the giant walking out of their room, slamming the door shut behind him. It has been an hour and a half, yet Chanyeol still wasn't back. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was just probably out by the Han River to clear his mind. The other tended to do that whenever they fought. Still, Baekhyun couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that made him worry all the more. What if Chanyeol finally had enough of his outbursts? What if Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was right... that he deserved someone better? What if Chanyeol actually followed Baekhyun's words and got together with Kyungsoo? What if...?

Baekhyun shook his head from side to side to will the unpleasant thoughts away. He attributed his pessimism to stress. The comeback was less than a month away and his nerves were getting the best of him. He knew he should really be getting in some snoozes just about now, but he knew the pain in his heart would let him do anything but sleep. He curled into himself and hugged Chanyeol's pillow to his chest, inhaling his lover's musky scent and snuggling closer into it as he felt the fleeting comfort it provided, a lone tear escaping his eye as his mind drifted to the argument they had moments ago.

"I'm serious, Chanyeol. Keep your hands off me. I'm not in the mood," Baekhyun scowled as he pushed Chanyeol's face away from him as the latter tried to pepper kisses all over his neck.

"You're no fair, Baek! How could you possibly think that I can keep my hands off you when you're looking so damn irresistible like that. Heck, I've been restraining myself from jumping you ever since I saw you manhandling that poor microphone stand, you sexy vixen, you," Chanyeol teased as he edged in closer once more, only to be taken aback when Baekhyun all but jumped off the bed and put as much distance as he could between them.

"I said, _don't_ ," Baekhyun threatened, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Hey, Baek. What's wrong?" Chanyeol immediately stood up as he sensed that Baekhyun wasn't joking and that something was seriously up.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Let's just sleep," Baekhyun sighed, brushing past Chanyeol and settling under the covers. He was just about to close his eyes when Chanyeol broke the silence.

"No, Baek. Let's talk about this." Chanyeol's voice was so low that Baekhyun could feel a shiver run down his spine. Still, he kept his composure and brushed Chanyeol's attempt at a conversation off once more, turning his back from his boyfriend as he did so.

Baekhyun was startled when Chanyeol all but yanked him down to face him, the latter's eyes full of frustration and worry and something Baekhyun couldn't quite place.

"Tell me what's wrong." It was more of a command than a request. Baekhyun would rather have Chanyeol yelling than this. The underlying venom in Chanyeol's words made Baekhyun squirm - and not in the good way Chanyeol usually made him do so. No pun intended.

"I said it's no ---"

"If you're being like this, then it sure is something! I'm so tired of playing these puzzles with you, Baek! You get upset so often, but you don't tell me what you're upset about. I'm not a freaking mind reader, for fuck's sake! How the hell am I supposed to fix our problems if you wouldn't tell me what's wrong in the first place!?" Chanyeol fumed, chest heaving as he let his emotions get the better of him.

"If you're so freaking tired, why don't you just give up and leave me alone then!? And to set the record straight, nobody said you needed to fix anything. I never asked anything from you!" Baekhyun retorted, his pent up frustrations slowly seeping out of the shell he's built around himself.

"How can you say that!? I'm your boyfriend, god fucking damn it! Relationships aren't supposed to be just about spending the happy times together. It's about helping each other get through the hard times as well. For richer or for poorer, remember?" Chanyeol spat, his eyes glazing at the intense emotions coursing through his body.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you just go to your Kyungsoo and talk about relationships all you want. Didn't you feel cozy [with his hands around your waist on your sweet little vespa excursion](https://twitter.com/i/status/1048928604124397569)? Or better yet, just have a relationship with him instead. At least he's mature enough to talk whenever you want to! For richer or poorer my ass, we're not even married, Chanyeol," Baekhyun said through gritted teeth, immediately regretting his words as he saw the crestfallen look on his lover's face upon hearing his last sentence.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to marry you then! I guess I've been so stupid to think that there were actually two people who care about saving this relationship. Turns out I'm the only one," Chanyeol smiled bitterly as he finally let his tears fall. "You know what, you're right. Perhaps I should just date people who would actually love me. I'm tired of your games, Baek."

"You're only saying that because everybody loves you. Handsome, perfect, talented Chanyeol could never do anything wrong! If you mess up a dance step, it's okay because you always make up for it with your sexy smirks. If you're rude to the other members, they never beat you up for it since your talent in composing our songs would always amuse them. Heck, even your acting career is a hit. You can never do anything wrong, can't you? Unlike me who is such a mediocre at everything that I do. How can you even endure being with someone like me, Yeol? I don't deserve you!" Baekhyun wailed as his eyes mirrored the tears in Chanyeol's orbs.

"How can you..." Chanyeol trailed off as he scowled, finding Baekhyun's insecurities ridiculous. The tension in the air was suffocating him and he knew he needed a time out from all the negative emotions he was feeling before the damage became irreparable. "You know what? You're right. I guess I can never do anything wrong. Except perhaps, loving someone as insensitive as you."

Baekhyun stiffened on his spot on the bed upon hearing Chanyeol's statement - the words piercing through his soul like ice. He had always been insecure with his relationship with Chanyeol, just as he was insecure about everything in his life. Chanyeol was too good to be true. Baekhyun didn't think he deserved Chanyeol, but the man chose him anyway. Nevertheless, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel threatened all the time. He was afraid that Chanyeol would realize that he deserved better... and now that Chanyeol had actually done just that, Baekhyun felt his insides crumble, his heart breaking into a million pieces as he thought of a life without Chanyeol by his side.

***

"Baek? Baekhyunnie? Baekhyun, wake up!"

Baekhyun jolted with a start, vision blurry before focusing on Chanyeol's face that was hovering above his own - the giant's face etched into a mask of worry.

"Yeol...?"

"Yes! It's me. Thank god you're okay!" Chanyeol muttered as he hugged Baekhyun to his chest, placing a chaste kiss on the smaller's forehead.

"I'm not. It hurts," Baekhyun whispered.

"What? Where!?" Chanyeol gasped in panic, checking Baekhyun's skin for any visible marks of injury.

Baekhyun couldn't help the smile that crept on his face as Chanyeol doted on him. "My heart hurts because you left me."

"What the fuck!? Don't you dare scare me like that, ever again, Byun Baekhyun! I thought you were hurt for real. And I didn't leave you. See?" Chanyeol then produced a plastic cup out of nowhere, making Baekhyun's eyes sparkle with want.

Baekhyun reached for the treat and slurped it happily, completely forgetting about Chanyeol as he savored the taste he had been craving for months. He knew he said he liked to drink iced americano, but that was just for show, so that people would think he's manly. _Bubble milk tea was way much better, thank you very much._

"Jeez, thank you for your appreciation, Baek. But I'll have you know that it took me an hour's drive to find a Taiwanese restaurant that's still open at this hour. And the owner took such a long time to add the extra pearls and I had to go back again to buy an ice box so it wouldn't melt, then I got held back by the traffic in Myeong --- mppph." Chanyeol's words were halted by Baekhyun's lips on his, the sweet taste of the bubble tea paling in comparison to Baekhyun's very own sweetness.

Chanyeol could only smile into the kiss as he felt Baekhyun tug at his belt buckle, the bubble tea cup already laid discarded on the floor.

"Hey, I thought you weren't in the mood?" Chanyeol taunted as he decided to help Baekhyun by lifting his butt up so the smaller man could pull his pants off completely, chuckling when Baekhyun let out a low growl at the back of his throat. All coherent thoughts he had, however, flew out the window because Baekhyun just had to look at him like he was about to devour him - the same look Baekhyun had in that [Gangnam festival clip](https://twitter.com/i/status/1049031116819025920) when he gyrated his hips on stage while licking his lips, the main reason why Chanyeol felt hot and bothered in the first place. _Yep, they really should stop stalking Twitter tags, to be honest._

Chanyeol felt himself snap out of his daze when he felt Baekhyun's tongue lapping at his chest. When his shirt came off was beyond him - but Baekhyun's next words just sent his mind  on an overdrive as he realized how whipped he totally was for his boyfriend.

"You better fuck me so hard I'd forget my name so that I'd feel good about myself even just this once."

Chanyeol was more than willing to comply, feeling all of his blood rush south as Baekhyun ground his sinful hips down on his growing need."Oh, baby. You don't even have to ask. They can ride my vespa all they want, but you know you're the only one who gets to ride my cock, right?" 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors and altogether FAILING at life are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- Written because Chanyeol is EXO's designated driver and that is SO CUTE. Not intended to hate Kyungsoo of course! Just had to use that for a semblance of a plot. (WHATPLOT)  
> \- Don't know Baek's current favorite drink, but I'm craving for milk tea that's why xD  
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms are appreciated as well. \o/


End file.
